


Himmler's Fear

by reichtrash



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reichtrash/pseuds/reichtrash
Summary: Heydrich gives Himmler something to be scared of.
Relationships: Heinrich Himmler/Reinhard Heydrich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Himmler's Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some HimmlerxHeydrich content because there is never enough. Warning: this fic contains rape/non-con. If you do not like this type of content, I would like to remind you about the [Three Laws of Fandom](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Three_Laws_of_Fandom). Also, I do not want advice or critique on my writing. I do this for fun.

Heinrich Himmler spent most of his time cooped up in his study doing paperwork. He took a few breaks, and even during those moments he was busy. Perhaps it was a trip to the bathroom, or heartfelt conversation over the phone with his daughter Gudrun.

There was always something that demanded his attention. But there was one thing in particular that ruled the forefront of his mind. That was his subordinate, Reinhard Heydrich.

What was so important about this man? Maybe it was the way he carried himself, or his Aryan complexion? Himmler always found himself to be intimidated by the Obergruppenführer. This figure seemed to tower over him at times. Heydrich became Himmler's shadow.

Those cold blue eyes and blonde hair haunted the Reichführer everyday. So strange how these features sat on a wide and feminine frame. Himmler didn't want to admit it, but he knew deep down that Heydrich would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, and that scared him.

The Reichsführer thought he understood his fears. Throughout his life, he tried to give the impression that he was on top. But in reality, he was at the bottom of it all.

The doors to the Reichsführer's study swung open. Heydrich pushed his way through the doors and marched right over to Himmler's desk. Startled, the pen in Himmler's hand snapped. Heydrich stared down at his superior. His body, enveloped by the charcoal cloak of the Allgemeine SS.

"We need to talk. It cannot wait." Heydrich demanded. His tone was unnerving.

Himmler took a deep breath before speaking. "Okay... Fine. What is so important that you pester me for the millionth time this week?"

Heydrich did not respond with words, only with actions. Like a beast he pulled Himmler out of his chair and pulled him over the desk.

"My god! What is wrong with you Heydrich?!" Himmler yelled. He was shocked and annoyed. Heydrich firmly held Himmler by his shoulders and positioned him to where he was propped up on the desk like a doll. What was going through Heydrich's mind? The man just stared at him with hunger in his eyes. He was desperate to say something, but his body moved before his mind. Himmler tried to adjust his glasses, but Heydrich let go of Himmler's shoulders and grabbed him by the wrists.

"Ow! W-What is this?! I don't understand this!" Himmler yelped. The grip was painfully tight.

"You are not scared like I thought you would be... Let's change that." Heydrich forced Himmler onto his back, but this was not done without struggle. Himmler tried to free himself from Heydrich's stronghold, but to no avail. Heydrich stood over the Reichsführer and leaned in close. Heydrich put a hand over Himmler's mouth then proceeded to kiss the man's neck. Himmler squirmed about, but it was no use, he was not strong enough to overpower the beast that stood before him.

A cold sweat began to form on the Reichführer's face. He mumbled through Heydrich's hand.

"What was that?" Heydrich paused for a moment. He removed his hand from Himmler's mouth and grinned down at him. "Yes, no, whatever you decide to say, it is all the same to me." Heydrich chimed as moved his hands downward. Then Himmler let out a quick gasp. His eyes widened in response to Heydrich firmly groping him.

"Are you hard because you are scared or turned on?" He said mockingly. Himmler tried to squeeze his legs closed but there was no getting rid of the Obergruppenführer. Instead, Heydrich forced them open.

"This is mine... I own you Heinrich." Heydrich undressed the bottom half of Himmler's uniform. All but his tunic and undershirt were left. There was no need for the trousers or jackboots. They got in the way of Heydrich's fun. And strangely enough, Himmler had ample opportunity to hop off the desk and escape. But Heydrich's presence paralyzed him.

"Now... Let me show you something..." Heydrich smiled and looked down at himself. His trousers fell to his ankles and his soldier was standing at attention. Himmler swallowed nervously. He saw it clear as day. Heydrich moved in between the Reichführer's dainty legs and pressed himself up against Himmler. Heydrich closed his eyes and groaned.

"Do you feel that Heinrich?"

"..." Himmler nodded meekly.

"I would pleasure you, but that's not important to me..." Heydrich started to massage himself while staring directly into the Reichführer's eyes. Then Himmler let out a squeak and jumped.

"O-Oh! OW!"

With a quick snap of the hips, Heydrich forced himself inside Himmler. The strain on Himmler's face was visible. All the color and personality drained from his face.

"S-Stop! It REALLY hurts!!"

Despite Himmler's pleas, Heydrich kept thrusting violently. A feral monster had taken over. The Obergruppenführer growled and moaned. He scratched and clawed, leaving his mark. Himmler became part of Heydrich’s territory. He grabbed at Himmler's hips and pulled them close. Himmler tried to grab onto something for support, but there was nothing. He kept reaching, reaching, and reaching, until a strange feeling struck his body. Whatever it was felt intense. He did not allow it, but his body had no choice. He groaned weakly.

"Oh..." He closed his eyes and felt something. The warm sticky liquid on his stomach was his own. But the whole experience was wrong. His mind said no, but his body was not his own. And not long after he finished, so did Heydrich. As the Obergruppenführer spilled his seed, a look and feeling of bliss coursed through him.

After the feeling died down, Heydrich pulled out and wiped himself off on Himmler’s uniform. He smiled down at Reichsführer and inspected the damage. A mixture of blood and Heydrich's fluid oozed out of Himmler’s hole.

“Hmm… I should have used my words instead, but seeing you like this is more satisfying.” Heydrich pulled up his pants and he returned to his normal state. Heydrich gave Himmler a light pat on the head, before taking his leave.

The Reichsführer remained in his study alone, with nothing but fear.


End file.
